Koala
Koala, '''born Valerie Reed, 'is a main character in the sixth and seventh seasons, ''Renaissance and Battlefield, as the leader of Operation Blele. She appeared earlier in New Frontier as the friend of Marie (Anna). She made her first appearance in "The Hated." She is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier'' Val made her first appearance in "The Hated," as Marie's only friend. The two appear to be working together, though this later seems unlikely. Val dislikes hiding in the shop and frequently changes her hair. Of all things, Val hates secrets; in "The Evidence," she is pissed at Marie for lying to her about not being the Carnation Woman. She appears again in "The Army" when she takes video of Marie confessing to be Xerxes, then turning the video into the police. ''Renaissance'' Val returned in "Operation Blele" in which it was revealed she is Koala. She is the leader of Operation Blele. In "The Woman in Pink," she was further revealed to be the daughter of Nutty and the sister of another former member of Blele: Nutty Jr. In "Unanimous Vote," she and Anna embark on a journey to the abandoned MJENK headquarters to investigate the possibility that Jake survived the Necromancer's attacks. In "The Catalyst," she participated in the interruption of the MJENK meeting. In the present, she was forced into the Cute or Boot Arena. Her loved one was Nutty Jr. She survived the Game and later appointed Anna as her co-leader of SECKLE. ''Battlefield'' Koala did not make a cameo in "Hope," though she was at the celebration. Her full name was revealed to be Valerie Reed. She will made her first full appearance in "Remembrance" alongside Amy. The two were instructed to breathe the dragon's fire and cut off its head. However, they forgot to open their scrolls initially and encountered a glitch in the system; they were forced to repeat the process. They realized the 'dragon' was Castor and Pollux, but were then forced to attack and kill a real dragon. Once dead, it resembled Noah. They discovered remembrance when they memorialized him at his gravesite. Koala, Amy, and the others reunited in the finale, "Deception," and successfully broke out of the Mission. Koala and SECKLE voted unanimously to remodel themselves into the Cult of Gallifrey again. In the Where Are They Now segment, Koala married a man named Christian and left the Cult of Gallifrey, citing 20 years of nonstop stress associated with the job. She and Christian had one daughter. ''2016 Specials'' Koala returned in "Blue Butterfly Day" along with the rest of the former SECKLE. She aided in the resuce of the Presidents from Key East and Absolem. Character Namesake Val's name is the middle name of the person on whom she is based: the sister of one of the producers. Her VMK counterpart is Koala. Her last name is similar to her real-life counterpart's. Trivia *Val was developed because producers thought Marie should have someone to voice her plans to. *Koala is the first character to use purple as her story color. *Like the real life Koala, she is a twin. *Koala's future husband, Christian, is based on a real person. Category:Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters